


Relevance (Rags AU)

by adventurouskeith



Category: Rags (2012), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #Modern, #cinderella, #happyending, #love, #onplanetearth, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) as Cinderella, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventurouskeith/pseuds/adventurouskeith
Summary: Two worlds collide when a hard working boy named Lance McClain and a superstar of his family's business, Keith Kogane, they make their voices heard around the world for sure!





	1. Remeberance

"Mommy, I'm scared."

"Don't be scared mijo. I'll always be with you no matter what."

"B-But mama-"

"Remember me...I love you lance...oh my little cinderella. Always remember to find what is really important in life ok?"

Lance nodded his head. As Lance's mom smiles back at him and then her eyes faint quietly as she had passed onto heaven. Lance, who was only 6 at the time, had been sad and always took his mother's word for it. To always remember her and to never forget what really matters. Love & trust. After lance's mom's death, his father had remarried later when he was 10 years old. His stepmother's name was Haggar with her two stepsons, Sendak and Zarkon. Zarkon was a little older than Sendak but that ddin't matter to lance. Anyways, as the years went by, lance's 18th birthday was coming up and he had been excited since that was the day he can buy the music place from his stepmother and own it all to himself. Since his father was going to give to him the place, lance was very happy but still had so much work to do. As lance was lost in his thoughts, Zarkon splash water onto his father and yelled out,

"Come on Cinderella. We gotta go and buy some suits for the grand ball for the Kogane's Music Productions."

"Ok but was it necessary to throw water on my face?!"

"Eh. You wouldn't listen to me anyways. Now let's go."

"fine."

Lance groaned and walked away as he got into the car and went away with the so-call "family" of his. He got them the right suits that they wanted.

"Ok, since you guys have already found your suits, may i leave now?"

Haggar looked at him puzzled but smirked and replied,

"Yes. You may but be back at 10 pm sharp." 

Lance sighed and ran out of the store to his favorite place within the town he lives in. It was, "Coran's Musical Strings" in which had been running for about more than 10 years ago. Lance ran in and walked up to a special piano. It was brown as a tree sprouting from the ground and was majestic as it could possibly be. Lance smiled and began to play on the piano as Coran begins to walk up to him. 

"Why hello lance. How you doing my boy?"

"Eh I'm the same as always but could be better. What about you Coran?"

"I've been good just going around the shop trying to get everything set for the celebration."

"Celebration? What kind of celebration?"

"Oh you haven't heard? It's for the Kogane's Music Productions that is held every 3 years. This is the annual grand ball where Keith Kogane, son of Krolia Kogane, will be taking over the business but before he could, he needs to find a person he can work as a business partner so they hold the ball for like a singing contest and whoever wins will get to work with the Koganes if they want to."

"Wow. That must be kind of tense for him. But lucky, he doesn't have to deal with a family that is always cruel to him..."

"It's ok my boy. I'm always here for you. Always. Anyways how much money have you made since the last time I saw you?"

"Hmm....about $100 dollars more. I'm so close to getting back this piano Coran. Just need about $700 more and I will have back my mother's piano for sure. I don't know why Haggar was gonna get rid of it. It is something very important to me and the others who were in my family before all of them passed."

Lance was beginning to have tears coming to his eyes but Coran gave him a soft hug. Lance smiles.

"Thanks Coran. Wait, what time is it right now?"

"5 til 6 why?"

"OMG! I have to go and meet up with Hunk. He's gonna be mad if I missed this time's meeting with him and pidge."

"Well then you better be going my boy. It was nice talking to you lance. See ya."

"Bye Coran. And thank you so very much!"

"Anytime lance. Anytime."

Coran yells out as lance runs out of the store and goes to meet up with pidge and hunk.


	2. Encountering Someone New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is running to pidge's house and encounter someone....

As Lance was running and trying to get to his meeting with pidge and hunk, he had been running so fast, he wasn't looking where he was going. He turned around looking and slammed into another person. Lance groaned and rubbed his head. 

"Ugh. That hurts. Damn.."

Lance looks up to see the other person and encounters a boy who was wearing a red sweater with blue stripes and black jeans. The boy groans as well. 

"Omg why does this always happen to me?"

"Sorry man. Are you ok?"

Lance offered out his hand towards the mysterious boy and smiled. The boy then grabs his hand with his and helps him up. 

"Yeah I'm ok. Thanks for asking."

The boy smiled back towards Lance and Lance began to blush but pushed it away. 

"U-Um sorry for crashing into you. Better be heading my way then. Nice meeting you I guess..?"

Lance begins to run away but the boy stopped him. 

"Wait!"

"Huh??"

"I-I um..here. Take it as a reward for helping me. And I'm sorry for crashing into you too. Um have a nice day.."

"U-uh thanks.."

The boy hestiant for a moment but then replied as his name as,

"Red. Just call me red and you are..?"

Lance smiled again and said,

"Blue. The names blue. Anyways hasta la vista red. See you around?"

"Maybe if I ain't busy. Here again."

Red gave blue a paper and it had digits on it.

"If you need a favor back, let me know."

"Sure thing. Now i really gotta go! Bye"

Blue runs off and leaves red speechless with a blush coming to his face. What Lance didn't know is that the person who he was talking to was actually Keith Kogane from the Kogane's Music Productions. Anyways, as lance had finally made to the meeting, it was already 8:30 pm. He was late by 10 minutes, but he thought,

'Thats ok right? They won't get mad at me.'

Well, Lance had thought wrong and they were indeed mad and lance couldn't blame them right?

"Guys. I'm sorry I'm late. I accidentally crashed into someone. He was cute i gotta admit, but he calls himself Red. Anyways, what's this meeting about?"

Hunk and Pidge smirks and laughs but told him anyways. Pidge spoke up. 

"Well, do you know about the grand ball that the Koganes are holding right?"

"yES! Why?"

"Because we got ourselves tickets to the grand ball this weekend! Isn't that awesome?"

"Yeah it is! But how?"

"Well let's just say a friend of mine had tickets and led me some."

Pidge winks. She was always hidden full of surprises. Then hunk spoke up.

"Anyways, do you wanna go or what?"

"I would love to but I don't know what Haggar will say."

Lance sighs. Pidge noticed this and got an idea."

"What if she didn't need to know?"

"That..that's genius! Thank you pidge!"

"Eh it's what I do. So tomorrow we are gonna go and get our suits for the next day after that. The garrison trio for a GO!"

"YEAH!" 

They all said in unison. Lance was happy and as long as he did everything that was required of him to do from haggar, then everything should go fine right..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter :)


	3. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When lance got home, he was getting ready and deciding what to do once the ballroom had came.

After the meeting with pidge and hunk, lance had to go home before 10 pm or then he would be in trouble for sure. When lance got home, he was getting ready and deciding what to do once the ballroom had came. Was he gonna participate at the contest and sing his new song that he was creating..? Lance sighed and ran up to his room. His stepmother and his stepbrothers were fast asleep alright so, he just became quiet and continued to mind his own business. Lance, who was tired, stayed up to finish his song since he knew he couldn't work on it any time soon before the contest gets here which is like tomorrow so he did as best as he could for the song and went to sleep afterwards. Then the morning came. Blue (as a cat) had came up to him and woke him up with so many licks he began to laugh.

"Ok, ok blue. I'm up."

Lance sighs happily and today was the day. He was going to take part within the contest at the Kogane's Music Productions. But then he remembers, he still needed to text red, his code friend he ran into for the first time while going to his meeting yesterday. He brings the paper out of his pocket and starts to text the number onto his phone. He texts red. 

B: Hey is this red?

Somewhere else, like the other side of town, keith's phone goes off. He sees the text message and realized it was blue.

R: Yeah this is red. Is this blue?

Lance glanced up at his phone again when a text comes back from red. 

B: Yeah. So hey, are you feeling better?"

R: Yeah just been nervous about today. 

B: Why?

R: Cause today is the day that my family is gonna hand over a business for me.

B: That's cool! Also, you don't have to be nervous about it. You'll be fine within your business as long as you have confidence within yourself and don't do anything stupid ok?

R: Yeah you're right. Thanks Blue. Hey what are doing tonight?"

B: Um...I'm going to a grand ball in town for the Kogane's Music Productions. I have a song that I wrote that I'm indeed nervous to perform.

R: And why is that?

B: Cause I've sang for over a while since someone of mine died but it's ok. Wbu?

R: Yeah I'm also going to the Kogane's grand ball. I...know the family as a close friend and help out their son, Keith.

B: WOW! That must be an honor huh? 

R: Yeah I guess you could say that. 

B: But you know, he could use a change and upgrade his hair from a mullet to something more of his title.

R: Wait what?

B: Nothing, it's just me being me. 

R: Oh ok. Well see you tonight if we meet up again..?

B: Maybe, but I'll be in disguise so see ya red.

R: bye blue

Lance smiles and walks out of his room, ready for the day and maybe to see red again. Back with keith, he walks up to his closet and pulls out a red suit with a black tie. He puts it on and walks out, going to his mom.

"Hey mom"

"Hello Keith, ready for today?"

"Yeah but, I have a question."

"Oh. And what may that be?"

"A-Am I allowed to choose who I want to partner with me within from the contest at the ball?"

"yes why?"

"Just wondering."

"Oh ok. I love you and I know you will make a great business man."

His mom kisses his head and walks away to her room, to get ready for the ball tonight. Keith thought, 

'Today is going to be a LONG day..'

And indeed it was. Keith had to do many things and get the ball room within his house ready with along the singing competition too. Then night fell. Everyone was starting to arrive to the house and keith was getting nervous til he sees his friends, Pidge, Allura, & Hunk had arrived. 

"Hey guys."

Pidge smiled and spoke up.

"Hey keith. What's up?"

"Not much. Just nervous af. But then again, a friend of mine is coming too so he should be here soon. I hope."

Allura comforts him and says, 

"It's ok. He will come. What's his name?"

"Uhhhh that's the thing. I don't know his name."

"WHAT!??!"

They all said in unison even hunk agreed. Then he said, 

"Dude seriously? How do you know consider him a friend if you don't even know his name?!"

"Well..he just said his name was blue. So I don't know what else to call him."

"Oh. Well ok then." 

Hunk smiled again and Keith smiled back, hugging his best friend. Once they let go, Keith had let his friends walk over to their table and sat down. Back with lance, he was trying to get out of the house in secret until he noticed that his stepmother was right in front of him while he was walking out the door. 

"Where are you going?"

"I-I was um..going to my friend's house." 

"Like that? Well of course you aren't going to your friend's house. You're going to the grand ball when I told you you couldn't."

"You can keep me captive forever here! I have a life you know!"

"A life? HA! You make me laugh! Until that day comes, you won't leave this house and stay til I say so." As for this too!"

Haggar pulls out lance's sleeve and rips off his suit tore into pieces. Lance begins to cry and ran out towards the door, running from haggar and hiding in an alley, to only be scared of might she do next.

**Author's Note:**

> omg this took forever omg. Anyways hope you guys love this :D
> 
> Find me on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/kxgane.mp4/


End file.
